John Lynch (Wildstorm Universe)
He persuaded his new superiors to allow him to recreate I.O., this time as Internal Operations, a security agency dedicated to hunting down TAO and the members of the Syndicate. John Lynch continues to head I.O., with Marc Slayton acting as his second-in-command. It is unknown whether he still maintains contact with Gen¹³. WorldStorm Following the Worldstorm, a new division of I.O. named Tabula Rasa appears to have cloned John Lynch. This clone followed in his progenitor's footsteps, helping a new batch of Gen-active teens (clones of the original Gen-13) escape from I.O. and losing an eye in the process. World's End In the aftermath of Armageddon, the original John Lynch sets out to reunite Team 7 to finish Tao off once and for all. After reuniting with his team, he reveals to them that Tao intends to become a god by draining the powers of the Void, Providence and Max Faraday. Though Tao only possessed Void and Providence, Lynch believes that having Max Faraday on their side would stop Tao. After the Wildcats joined with Team 7 in their battle against Tao, Lynch and his allies assaulted Tao's location in Salt Lake City, Utah where Spartan became Jack Marlowe and were able to rescue Void as Providence sacrificed herself stopped a all too powerful Tao. Lynch and the groups then make their next move in finding Faraday with Spartan's help. There they confront Faraday and learned that he was responsible for rapturing many of Earth's human survivors in some places that he made safe from Armageddon. Lynch and his allies lived through in defeating Tao and were left tasked in saving what is left of the world. | Powers = * ** : When shot in the head, Lynch's brain was able to replicate new tissue. ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * * * | Weaknesses = * : The side effects of using this power however are terrible to say the least. It was nicknamed The Rush due to the effect that the use of it is likened unto a drug. Raw, telekinetic, energy twisting and wielding power that if left unchecked can ravage the mind and body of the wielder, driving him to insanity. | Equipment = * Cybernetic Eye: Keeping the existence hidden but within the eye is a small laser. Used to cut himself free when alone and captured. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * John Lynch is an homage to Nick Fury, the one-eyed highly knowledgeable and manipulative head of S.H.I.E.L.D. * John Lynch is also known as Earl Lynch. * John Lynch had a love affair with Christine Blaze while he was married during his time spent at International Operations, which he furthered after his wife died a year after divorcing her. * John Lynch has massive scarring across his face from uncontrollable demonstration of his powers. | Wikipedia = John Lynch (comics) | Links = }} Category:One Eye Category:Team 7 members Category:International Operations members